Love As Thou Wilt
by Pixiewolf3
Summary: Seto x Serenity Fic
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF YUGIOH or the actual phrase 'love as thou wilt' it belongs to Jacqueline Carey. (It fit best, and I couldn't think of anything else.)

**LOVE AS THOU WILT**

No one can choose who they fall in love with. It just happens. It happens when you least expect it with a person you never imagined. Love will overcome many obstacles if it is meant to be. And in the end the love shared between two people is everlasting and unbreakable.

"A party?" asked Yugi.

"Yes a party this Friday and you're all invited!" exclaimed Mokuba excitedly nearly falling off his chair in the middle of Yugi's game shop. The group began firing endless questions at Mokuba, anything from what to bring to how long it would be until.

"Well it is for my 16th birthday, and you don't need to bring anything and oh yah you are invited to stay the night. Seto promised," grinned Mokuba. At the mere mention of Seto's name Joey growled angrily,

"I am not going."

In a startled silence the group turned to Joey only to find him standing with his eyes closed and his fists clenched until they turned white. Serenity just stared in awe at her older brother. She had no idea he hated this Seto person so much.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Joey unclenched his fists and stood up quickly.

"No offence Mokuba but I can't stand Kaiba and I don't want to be anywhere near him anymore then I have to be," he almost shouted.

"But Joey, Seto has to work all night at Kaiba Corp. So technically he won't even be there. So you won't have to see him.... He's really busy." Mokuba stated coolly, whispering the last part so only those sitting next to him could hear. Serenity was one of those people. She could sense the sadness in his voice, she could identify with his pain; she hated being separated from her brother too.

It was then that Mokuba decided to play the food card. Joey's weakness and the only thing he couldn't resist.

"Joey. There will be all you can eat pizza and sweets. And all you can drink um...beverages," Mokuba said with a smirk.

"Food...pizza...alcohol..." repeated Joey as if in a daze. Tea and Serenity watched mesmerized as Joey had gone from fuming to excited in less then 10 seconds at the mere mention of food. The expression on his face reminded her of Homer Simpson when he thought about food. She suppressed a giggle trying her hardest to block the imagery from her mind.

"Mokuba is smart he knows how to manipulate people...not that Joey is hard to manipulate," thought Serenity still trying to stifle her laughter.

"I won't see Kaiba," asked Joey skeptically bringing his face close to Mokuba's and looking him in the eye.

"You won't see Seto, scout's honour," promised Mokuba with the grimmest look he could muster plastered on his face as he raised his right hand.

"ALRIGHT!!! I'M IN!!!" yelled Joey earning him laughs from the group.

"I don't think Mokuba was ever a scout," whispered Tea to Serenity.

"Don't tell Joey that," answer Serenity.

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE KAIBA RESIDENCE

"WHAT!" Yelled Seto Kaiba. Mokuba stood calmly in front of his older brother watching him run a hand through his hair in frustration at the news Mokuba had just shared with him.

"A party. With Yugi and his pep-squad, there's no way in hell," stated Seto fiercely as he tried to regain some of his composure.

"You promised that I could have anything I wanted from my birthday and well this is what I want," stated Mokuba calmly with a grin. This earned him a death glare from Seto. Seto looked a moment at his brother then started pacing around the room.

"I thought you would ask for a car or a vacation. That I would have agreed to. Why them?"

"Because Seto I like them, besides you don't have to make an appearance," sighed Mokuba.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked feeling a bit guilty.

"Yes?" exclaimed Mokuba excitedly. Pausing his pacing, Seto rubbed his temples in frustration before giving Mokuba his decision,

"Fine," he muttered. Mokuba wrapped his arms around Seto in a hug. Seto wondered if he was going to regret this later.

As Mokuba walked out of his brother office he thought gleefully to himself,

"This is going to be fun." And wondered again whether he should have told his brother the Wheelers where invited

FRIDAY NIGHT 6:00PM

"Hi everyone," greeted Mokuba as he ushered everyone inside the mansion.

"WOW!" Exclaimed Joey. "This place is a palace."

"Come on everything is upstairs," said Mokuba as he lead the group up the vast black and white marble stair case They reached a room at the end of the hall when Mokuba opened a large Oak door to reveal a large room filled with food, alcohol and huge entertainment system. Serenity stared into the large room and then up at her brother who was frozen in the door way.

"Joey are you okay," asked Serenity softly.

"Jeeze Joey...what the...pull yourself together man," said Tristan as he took a step back from Joey.

"It's just so beautiful," said Joey with a goofy happy smile.

The group settled into a night of eating, movies, and drinking games. It wasn't until 3 am that people started to move out to rooms Mokuba had set aside for them.

Serenity stood in the middle of the empty hall on the second floor staring at the map Mokuba had scrawled for her on a napkin. She turned it around a few times before deciding it was useless. He had offered to show her the way but he was drunker then she was and ended up passing out on the couch across from Joey who had passed out earlier with his hand still in a bowl of cheese-ezs. She looked down at the map again in frustration. It didn't make sense to her. All the doors looked the same and all the floors looked the same. She tried to in vain remember what he had told her before he passed out.

She felt like she had been wandering for hours.

"Who gets lost in a house? Maybe in a forest or in a city, but a house," she asked herself out loud. She looked around for anything she would recognize but everything looked the same. The doors were all dark brown; all the halls were the same boring gray colour. The only thing that was different was a small statue of a blue eyes that she had sworn she passed several times already. Throwing her hands up in defeat she looked down the hall she was facing.

"I think he said third door on the left," she mumbled as sleepiness and the alcohol she consumed earlier caught up with her. She walked down the hall to the door she had selected.

"This has got to be it," she said as she turned the door knob and walked in. Inside she moved her hand up and down the wall trying to find a light switch. After several minutes of searching and no light switch she gave up and made her way across the large room.

Three minutes a chair, a table, and two bruised knees later her fingers found the soft comforter of a bed.

"This is nice," she thought forgetting her bruised knees and pulling off her socks, pants and blouse throwing them haphazardly to some unknown area of the room. She crawled into the bed and under the covers wearing nothing but her white lace underwear and white and yellow bra. As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell into a dream filled sleep.

Seto Kaiba rubbed his sore eyes tiredly. He had been sitting in his office at Kaiba Corp. for the last week staring at nothing but reports and his computer screen. He didn't really have much of a life outside of work and dueling. Sometimes he wondered why he even bothered going to school. He was rarely ever there. He yawned again for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. He had had about six hours of sleep that entire week and it was catching up to him, fast. He glanced at the clock on his wall.

2:58am.

"Everyone should be asleep by now...or passed out." He turned off his computer and unplugged it taking it with him.

3:20am

Seto Kaiba walked into a dark quiet mansion and hurried to his room on the second floor. He made his way down to the end of the hall and opened the door. Without turning on the lights he dropped his computer noiselessly on the desk in the corner of the room then made his way to his bed removing all of his clothes but his boxers. Sliding under the covers he fell into a deep sleep.

7:30 am

Seto slowly awoke to the sound of rain on his window and the smell of honey and vanilla. He had never slept that well for as long as he could remember. He felt relaxed and comfortable and also a strange weight against his chest. His eyes popped open suddenly to the sight of red auburn hair. He moved his eyes down to the milky white face of the girl the hair belonged to. The girl was laying on top of him with her head rested against his chest her hands on either side of his ribs. She was breathing in and out slowly, obviously sleeping. Her hair was cascading down her back and one of the straps on her bra had fallen down her arm. He groaned inwardly at the sight.

He could feel her small even breaths as she slept soundly, a smile on her pink lips. He also noticed that his arms where wrapped tightly around her waist.

She looked so small and delicate.

"What am I thinking? No," he yelled to himself in his mind trying to shake the thoughts away.

"Girls only cause weakness," he repeated over and over in his mind.

But then he lay there staring at her for a moment watching her sleep. There was something about her that drew him to her. It was strange. He had never met her before. With his arms still wrapped tightly around her Seto drifted off to sleep his lips curved into a slight smirk.

8:30 am

Serenity lay in contentment not quite fully awake. She had just had one of the greatest sleeps in her life. And also one of the strangest dreams. She started remembering her dream and how a mysterious man had come into the room and laid down beside her. She remembered how he had moved across the bed towards her.

"They had ended up with her laying on top and his hands around my waist. It was so nice," she thought to herself. That's when she realized.

"It's not a dream," her mind reeled. She could feel his warm skin against hers. It was smooth and well muscled. She opened her eyes to find herself in a large dark blue room on a large bed on top of her mysterious dream man. She tried to lay there still as not to wake him but curiosity got the better of her. She moved slowly craning her head until she could see who she was on top of.

"SETO KAIBA," her mind yelled in shock. She looked around the room frantically to see what time it was. She hoped it wasn't too late. She looked at a digital clock on a table at the side of the bed and sighed in relief. She had hours before the others woke up.

"I will just wait to Seto wakes up then I will leave and pretend this never happened," she planned calmly. Serenity lay there, on top of Seto, eyes closed contently, listening to his shallow breathing.

"You must have been tired," she whispered. Thinking about what Mokuba said earlier about him being busy with work.

"I was," he muttered.

Serenity's eyes shot open.

"Y-your awake," she gasped and sat up her knees positioned at both sides of his waist while she still faced him. His eyes moved from her face down her small body. In her haste to get up she had forgotten that she was only wearing panties and a bra. Kaiba lay there staring at her determined to keep his features emotionless while his heart beat madly in his chest. He moved his eyes back up her face when their eyes met. The instant their eyes met something happened. Something that couldn't be explained. She just sat like that for a moment staring into his deep blue eyes while he stared back into her hazel ones. Serenity blinked and broke the gaze leaving her to realize that she was straddling him wearing only panties and a bra. She dropped back down hastily on top of Seto her face red with embarrassment.

"I think this is taking a step backwards," said Seto noticing her ears turning red too.

"What a strange girl," thought Seto as she slid off of him in a more discrete fashion.

He watched her as she sat up with the blanket wrapped tightly around her and start searching the room for something.

"What are you doing now," demanded Seto harshly. Serenity looked at him and narrowed her eyes,

"My clothes."

"What a bastard," thought Serenity.

"Well hurry up I will be late for work because of your carelessness," said Kaiba now becoming very angry. He had now forgotten any of the earlier feelings, dubbing this mystery girl as a flake.

"Im s-o-r-r-y," said Serenity sarcastically.

"If you helped me this would go a lot faster."

"You were careless enough to lose your clothes in the first place, your problem. If you don't hurry up I will have security come here and throw you out no matter what you're wearing," he said smugly.

"Ah ha found them," shouted Serenity in triumph ignoring Kaiba's last comment and giving him a dirty look. She gave the blanket around her a quick tug pulling it with her off the bed leaving Seto to frantically pull the comforter up around him.

"Hey! Watch it," he yelled angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry," said Serenity with a smile as she walked towards his bathroom.

"Hey what are you doing, GET OUT!" Yelled Seto almost leaping from the bed but remembering what he was wearing he decided against it. Serenity just ignored him walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Seto took this time to find some pants and a shirt and put them on. He stood outside the door with his arms crossed and a frown waiting for her until she opened the door a smile of triumph on her face. She walked past Kaiba towards the door not paying him any attention. He was at a loss for words no one ever talked back or ignored him, well except for the dog. Usually everyone was afraid of him. She didn't seem to be afraid of him at all. Serenity opened the door to leave and paused not bothering to turn around to face Kaiba.

"You should spend less time working and more time with Mokuba. He needs you. Look into his eyes the next time you tell him you can't spend time with him," Serenity said softly and continued to walk out the door before he could respond.

Serenity managed to make her way back to main room before anyone had woken up. She was relieved to be back with her friends and her brother rather then that insufferable tyrant Seto Kaiba. She walked to the couch and found Joey still sleeping hap-hazardly on the couch one hand still in the bowl of cheese-ezs. She looked at the floor were Mokuba lay,

"Never become like you brother," she whispered.

The First Day of School

Serenity and Joey walked together from the subway to Domino High school. It was Serenity's first day at a new high school and she was a bit nervous. Not only because it was her first day but also because she didn't really feel like she fit in with Joey's group of friends.

"Don't be so nervous sis...the gang will be there and besides I mean you get awesome grades...no sweat," said Joey with a big grin.

"Thanks Joey," said Serenity feeling a tiny bit of relief at her brother's works.

"HEY GUYS," shouted Joey waving to the group of people waiting for them at the front gate.

"JOEY. SERENITY," yelled Yugi. The group met, all excited about there first days back. Even Joey. Suddenly Joey's grin changed into that of cold hatred.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily. Serenity turned around to meet the cold gaze of Seto Kaiba. He didn't even look at her. Instead he focused his attention on Joey.

"I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you. However maybe I should reconsider coming here for another year, this place has really gone downhill by letting dog's in," sneered Kaiba. Before Joey could reply Serenity stepped up to Kaiba so that their was mere inches between them, her rage boiling to the surface,

"I didn't know they let monsters like you in either. Especially ones with such big heads," retorted Serenity staring right into his icy blue eyes.

"Big head! Jeeze Serenity what was that," she asked herself.

"You have some nerve girl, speaking to me like that," his voice eerily calm. He bent forward and whispered into her ear so that only she could hear what he said,

"Don't ever speak to me like that again, or I will make your life and the lives of your friend's hell." He moved away from her and started walking towards the school. Serenity shook with anger her fists clenched so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Seren-ity," came the voice of her brother barely above a whisper.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Serenity counting to ten under her breath.

"Let's go to class or we will be late," she said calmly as she spun around and headed to her first class. She walked past the group leaving them staring at her mouths open shocked at what they just witnessed.

Serenity sat in class staring out the window. She rarely ever got angry with anyone. She was usually so calm and collected. There was just something about Kaiba that rubbed her the wrong way. Her mind was going over what had just happened. She knew she had to apologize to Kaiba even though she would give almost anything to avoid it.

"HE will never apologize to me," she thought angrily.

"She has some nerve talking to me like that," Seto Kaiba thought bitterly to himself.

"Who was she anyway?" He stared out the window not paying any attention to the teacher. She made his blood boil with her lack of respect.

"She looked innocent enough," he thought recalling how innocent and peaceful she looked sleeping.

"But looks can be deceiving."

Seto was intrigued by her. He had never met anyone who could stand up against him. She didn't seem to fear him at all. His thoughts wandered again back to last Friday. He could still remember her intoxicating scent and the way her bra slipped off her shoulder. He shook the disturbing thoughts out of his head.

He felt angry that she had gotten away with treating him like that and he was angry because he found her fascinating.

"Lunch," yawned Serenity stretching her arms and heading for the door. She had spent the morning debating whether she should apologize to Kaiba. She had decided to apologize when she saw him secretly hoping that it was never. She headed out the door and towards the cafeteria her lunch in hand. Pausing at the doors she turned around and decided to eat lunch outside. It was a nice day and it would give her an excuse to find a nice place to sit and read in peace and quite for the remainder of the year. He brother wouldn't be looking for her since he had gotten detention earlier that morning for snoring in class. She could hear him arguing with the principal as he walked down the hall to detention. Walking outside she took a deep breath. It was a warm day but there was a cool breeze so it wasn't uncomfortable. She wandered around the grounds spotting the perfect tree at the far edge of the yard partially secluded in shadows and far enough away that she wouldn't be bothered. Walking over she sat down leaning her back up against the tree she unpacked her lunch and was about to take the first bite of her sandwich when a dark shadow blocked out the sun. She looked up to the menacing gaze of none other than Seto Kaiba. Inwardly she groaned.

"Your in my spot, move," said Kaiba narrowing his eyes.

"This isn't your tree you don't own it, go find another one I was here first," retorted Serenity. Growling Seto spun around and was about to leave when Serenity called out to him,

"WAIT!" Pausing he turned around fixing his glare on her.

"I um, um," stuttered Serenity trying her hardest not to blush.

"Well what is it I don't have all day," said Kaiba crossing his arms impatiently. Fighting back the urge to yell at him she swallowed her pride and continued to apologize.

"I'm...sorry for the things I said." Taken aback for a moment Kaiba took a step forward noticing she had her head down and was nervously tearing up her napkin into tiny pieces.

"I d-didn't mean all of them," she said breathing out.

"And if you want I guess we can share the tree," said Serenity hesitantly. Kaiba stared for a moment at Serenity before he turned around and walked off. She looked up as he walked away her mouth open in shock. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Jeeze guys are such babies," she said returning to her lunch.

3 DAYS LATER

"Okay let's get three things straight. One I don't like you. Two the only reason I'm here right now is because this is MY spot. And three DON'T under any circumstances talk to me," stated a very angry Seto Kaiba as he sat down leaning against the opposite side of the tree. They sat in silence for about five minutes before Serenity couldn't take it anymore.

"So does this mean you accept my apology?" she inquired.

"What part of don't talk to me don't you understand?" grumbled Kaiba.

"What a baby, I was just trying to be nice," mumbled Serenity picking up her book.

For the next two weeks it seemed that a lunch time routine had started. Serenity and Kaiba would be at the same tree and at some point he would tell her to stop talking to him and she would tell him he was being a baby. It wasn't until the third week that Serenity noticed a change in him. He walked to the tree like usual but it seemed like he was moving slower. He merely slumped down opposite side of the tree and closed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Asked Serenity. She had expected him to at least tell her to be quiet.

Nothing.

"Kaiba?"

Nothing.

She decided to see for herself what was wrong with him. He wasn't insulting her as usual.

"What is there's something wrong," she thought fearfully.

She put her lunch to the side and crawled as stealthily as she could around to where Kaiba was sitting.

"He looks so peaceful," she thought staring at the sleeping Kaiba. Suddenly she felt a pang of sorrow for him. He probably had been working a lot lately that was why he was so tired.

"Wait a minute," she gasped.

"Is he breathing? Maybe he worked himself to death!" Serenity started to panic trying to figure out if he was breathing. She moved closer to him trying to determine if he was breathing. Balanced on her toes she moved closer.

She sat like that for only a few seconds before Kaiba's eyes opened. He was greeted with the sight of Serenity's face inches from his complete with worried expression.

"Ahhhhhh," she screamed as she fell forward her head and hands hitting his chest. Leaping back quickly she landed on her bottom beside him looking very shocked.

"What were you doing?" asked Kaiba blushing despite himself. Still trying to get past the shock of waking up with her so close.

"I was um...I thought you were dead," Said Serenity half shouting as tears threatened to spill any moment. Kaiba watched this incredibly display unfold before him.

"For someone who seems to hate me so much why would you care if I lived or died," asked Kaiba sitting up and brushing himself off. He closed his eyes trying to clear his aching head.

"I don't hate you. I just think we got off on the wrong foot. Everyone deserves a second chance even tyrants like you," she said with a small smile. He open his eyes and stared at her unsure of how to react.

"Are you for real? No one has ever tried this hard to make amends before. No one has ever forgiven me before. Well except for Yugi. And I guess you're not as stupid as you look," said Kaiba hesitantly.

"You know you suck at apologies," stated Serenity as she reached for her lunch.

"That wasn't an apology," said Kaiba quickly as he rested against the tree again his eyes still fixed on Serenity. He watched her with amazement as she ate her lunch. He had never seen anyone eat that much food that fast besides Mokuba.

"You eat too much, your going to get fat," stated Kaiba with a smirk. Serenity simply stuck out her tongue and replied sweetly,

"I have a high metabolism, and at least I'm not ugly. You can change fat, you can't change ugly," she said with a grin.

They sat in silence for the rest of lunch; it had been a big step for both of them.

THE NEXT DAY

Serenity sat at the tree as usual. It had been easy for her to come out here everyday alone. Her brother seemed to get detention for almost every lunch hour and the day's he didn't have detention and tried to follow her she would say that she was going to the library. As soon as she said the word library his eyes glazed over and no matter how hard she tried he didn't hear a word she said. She loved her brother deeply but lunch had become a time that was hers. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. She looked towards the sound to see that it was Kaiba.

"That's strange, usually he's very light on his feet," she thought passively to herself as Kaiba sat down and resting himself against the tree yawning.

"Are you okay," asked Serenity.

"Yah I just haven't been able to get much sleep lately, and I have a migraine from all of the incompetence I have to deal with" he replied yawning once again.

"Why am I telling her this? Why would she care?" Kaiba asked himself. He brought his fingers to his temples and started to rub them trying to relieve some of the pain. A week of headaches and no sleep, even he agreed that he was in rough shape. Suddenly he heard some rustling as Serenity moved closer placing her hand on his shoulder lightly.

"You need to loosen up. Move so your back is facing me and take off you jacket. I might be able to help with the headache."

"Don't worry I don't bite," she added with a laugh. Kaiba slowly moved in front of her kneeling form removing his jacket and setting it down beside him. He was skeptical about her being able to help make his headache go away.

"What do I have to loose this headache is driving me nuts." He thought as he felt a pair of small hands move to the back of his neck. He tensed reflexively but began to relax after they started to work their magic. They started at the base of his neck and worked their way down his spine working knots and pressure points.

"Tense much," Serenity questioned as she worked at a particularly hard knot.

"Why are you working on my back when I have a headache," asked Kaiba suddenly.

"Because usually if you carry a lot of tension in your back and shoulders and neck it causes pressure on the nerves which can cause headaches," replied Serenity.

She slowly moved her hands up to work on his shoulders and partway down his arms.

"Mmmm I like his arms," thought Serenity as she felt his biceps. Suddenly realizing what she was doing and quickly moved her hands back up to his shoulders hoping he hadn't noticed. She waited for the comment.

Nothing.

Shrugging she focused her full attention on the task at hand once again. Serenity moved her hands to the base of his neck then up through his long hair to his temples. She had been rubbing his temples lightly for a while when she felt him lean back against her.

"He's asleep,' thought Serenity.

"He must have been really tired. Now with the problem at hand. He's now on top of me," she groaned inwardly.

She managed to move her legs into a more comfortable position while sliding back so his head rest in her lap and her back was against the tree. She sat watching him sleep.

"So peaceful," she thought smiling.

15 MINUTES LATER

DING DING DING

Serenity watched from the shade of the tree as the students headed back inside. She looked questioningly at Kaiba who was still asleep. She had managed to maneuver herself without waking him up so that her back was against the tree. However she knew that if she moved he would wake up and he looked like he needed to sleep. Sighing she pulled out her book and continued to read. She would wait as long as Kaiba was asleep.

6:00PM

The students had long since left and the sun was now setting. No one had seen Serenity leaning up against a tree with Seto Kaiba on her lap. She had sat the entire day with him in her lap reading her mystery novel. It actually wasn't that bad. She had gotten a lot of reading done. She herself had fallen asleep her hands resting in his soft brown hair.

He stirred and opened his eyes slowly looking around. Suddenly realizing where he was.

"I feel asleep," he thought groggily. Looking up at Serenity sleeping peacefully she had waited. Sitting up careful not to disturb her he checked his watch. 6:03PM.

"She waited all this time. For me. Why?" Thought Seto as he looked again at her. Her family would be wondering where she was. He decided his only option would be to wake her up.

"Serenity."

Nothing.

"SERENITY," yelled Kaiba. Serenity opened her eyes slowly. Looking at Kaiba her eyes half glazed over with sleep. Waving his hand in front of her face he realized she wasn't fully awake. Seto picked up his coat and put it on then picked up her pink back-pack and slung it over a shoulder. Putting his hands at the side of her ribs he gently picked her up so that she was standing. She was lighter then he thought. He moved his hands away only to watch her eyes close as she started to sway dangerously and finally topple forward into Kaiba's arms. Once again. Deciding he was getting no where he picked her up cradling her in his arms and started walking towards his car. On the way there she snuggled into his chest and put an arm around his neck. Kaiba managed to fight most of his natural impulses on the way to his car much to his relief. He settled her in the passenger seat and rounded the car to the driver's seat. At that moment a realization struck him,

"I have no idea where she lives." He looked again at her sleeping form when he noticed her bag on the floor of the car. Picking it up he opened it and started to rummage through it for the necessary information.

"Ah ha," he almost shouted as he found a change of address form. He scanned the sheet quickly until he found it. It was on the far side of town in a particularly bad neighbourhood. Then he read the line above it:

"Under the temporary care of her brother." He glanced at her. In some way she was in the same situation as Mokuba and he had been. However she still had her mother. He was about to put the paper away when his hand froze. Her last name:

"WHEELER."

He couldn't believe his eyes she was a Wheeler. She had moved here to live with her brother.

"Joey," grimaced Kaiba. He knew he recognized her. She was cheering on her brother at his tournament.

"Mmmmm," moaned Serenity her eyes opening slowly as she stretched her arms into the air. Looking around she noticed her surroundings had changed. She was now sitting inside a very nice car. She moved her eyes to her left resting her eyes on Seto Kaiba who was staring down at a piece of paper.

"You're a Wheeler," stated Kaiba anger seeping into his words.

"Yes, why is th-," Serenity tried to answer.

"Get out," said Kaiba handing the paper back to Serenity, not bothering to look at her.

"Now."

Serenity narrowed her eyes picked up her bag stuffing the paper inside and reached for the door.

"I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. I gave you a second chance, when I didn't have to. I judged you for who you are not who your family is. I thought...I thought we could be friends. But I guess my brother was right about you. You are heartless." Serenity got out of the car tears threatening to overcome her. Despite all that had happened she was starting to like Kaiba.

He sped away as soon as she closed the door, leaving her to walk home alone.

The sky had turned a nice orange colour as the sun set. It wouldn't be long before it got dark. She shivered suddenly. It was getting cold too.

She started walking towards the subway reaching into her bag to look for her wallet.

"Oh no," she groaned.

"It must have fallen out in Kaiba's car. How did my bag get open?" Then she remembered the piece of paper Kaiba was holding.

"He must have been looking for something with my address on it." She concluded.

"I guess I will have to walk."

"A Wheeler. I have been associating with a Wheeler," said Kaiba angrily to himself on his drive home.

"And the worst part about it is I was actually starting to tolerate her," he said slamming his fist down on his horn making the car in front of him speed up. He slowed down at a red light and looked at the place where Serenity had been sitting only a few minutes before.   
"Dammit," he shouted just before noticing a pink wallet on the floor of the passenger side. He felt a small pang of guilt when he remembered rummaging through her things to find her address.

"It's not my fault she fell asleep," he thought quickly.

"She wouldn't have fallen asleep if she had just woken me up. She missed all of her classes to stay with me so I could sleep. Why would she do that?" said his conscience. Her words came to mind. She was right she did just want to be friends. Kaiba couldn't believe it someone had actually made him admit that he was wrong. No one had ever done that. As he passed through another intersection he did a u-turn speeding back to where he had left Serenity. Another realization struck him on his way back. The fact that Serenity had no money to get a ride or take the bus or train so she would have to walk. Not only was it almost an hour walk but it was in a particularly bad part of town.

10 MINUTES LATER

"You would think I could remember my way home," thought Serenity as she stood at an intersection debating which way to go. She had only remembered the first little bit. She had always taken the train or bus to school.

"Well at least I made it this far." Serenity looked up at the sky as it was now a deep purple colour. Shivering again she closed her eyes and headed towards the street to the left.

"That's the wrong way," said a voice from behind her. Serenity could recognize that voice anywhere as belonging to none other then Seto Kaiba.

"What do you want? I thought you didn't associate yourself with Wheelers," she sneered turning around to face him.

"I might have overreacted," he said quickly.

"You can't keep doing this. I already gave you a second chance," said Serenity narrowing her eyes at Kaiba before turning around and stalking away.

"Your going in the wrong direction. I will give you a ride" stated Kaiba crossing his arms.

"I gave what you said some thought. I should not judge you because you are a Wheeler." He said hesitantly. Serenity's stopped suddenly and turned slowly around a smile on her face.

"Apology not accepted." He stared at her in shock as Serenity walked toward him. Her smile faded into a frown as she walked up to him.

"You really hurt me. I know you don't like my brother, that's fine. I thought...I thought we were starting to understand each other. I guess I was wrong," she whispered fighting back tears.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled inaudible. She looked up at him, into his eyes as he tried to look away. This whole situation was making him very uncomfortable.

"Please let me give you a ride," he added. Seto watched with amazement as Serenity went from hopelessly unhappy to practically giddy with joy in less than 3 seconds.

"I will never understand girls. Especially their emotions," he thought to himself.

"What made you come back? I thought Seto Kaiba was always right," she said with a playful smirk.

"My conscience," he replied coolly walking gracefully back to his car.

"I bet you two haven't spoken in a while," Serenity stated playful as she sat down beside him. Grumbling something impossible to hear under his breath Seto stepped on the gas and sped towards Serenity's house.

The months passed quickly for Serenity and Kaiba. There friendship was becoming stronger with each passing day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF YUGIOH.

Serenity was on her way towards her usual lunch spot after a particularly boring math class. She walked through the deserted halls at the other end of the school (the area farthest away from the cafeteria) her head buried in the latest mystery romance novel she had picked up from the library.

WHAM!

"Hey girl watch where your going," shouted a very angry senior.

"S-sorry," muttered Serenity quickly as she bent down to collect her book. As she reached for her book a foot slammed down on top of it narrowly missing her fingers.

"Girl you should show more respect," sneered the boy. Serenity just stared blankly at him.

"Hey I heard about her, she's the new girl, Wheeler I think. Looks easy," laughed one of the senior's friends. Serenity just looked up at them questioningly. She had never been very brave, she rarely ever spoke up and now all she could do was star blankly at the boys as they made lewd comments about her as if she wasn't even there.

"Please...can I have my books...I n-need to go," she said almost in a whisper. The boy moved his foot off her books letting her gather them. She stood up quickly and started to back away quickly keeping her head down. Her heart beat frantically in her chest, as she hopelessly wished her brother was there to protect her. The boys began to surround her forcing her to back herself into a row of lockers. The boys where still a good distance away but she was just too afraid to move.

WHAM!!!

A fist connected with the locker beside her left ear bringing her out of her semi-shocked state. She just stared down at her toes too afraid to look up.

"Leave now," snarled Kaiba. He locked his smoldering blue eyes onto the boy closest to him. If anyone had been around they would have seen the fear in all of the boys eyes as they took off in a full out run trying to get away from Kaiba as fast as they could.

"You should be more careful. And don't act so stupid," he growled. She just stared at the floor shocked as he removed his fist and turned to leave.

"W-wait can I walk with you," she sniffled on the verge of tears.

"Okay. But only if you don't cry," he stated as he walked down the hall with her tailing behind him. After a few minutes had passed he stopped suddenly causing Serenity to bump into him.

"I don't understand. Why couldn't you stand up to them, when you could stand up to me so easily?" he asked suddenly not turning around to face her. Backing away a step eyes fixed to the floor she answered,

"I was alone this time. A-and because I am afraid of them, I was never afraid of you."

Kaiba only grunted at her comment as he walked beside her down the hall towards their lunch spot. If anyone had asked him why he had bothered to help her he would honestly not be able to answer them. He couldn't describe the mixture of anger, and fear he felt when he saw those seniors picking on her. The only thought in his mind was to protect her. He shook the thought out of his head trying to focus on another thing that was bothering him. He couldn't figure out why she wasn't afraid of him.

They sat down at their usual spot, and ate their lunches quietly when Seto broke the silence suddenly.

"You should really learn some form of self-defense incase something like this happens again. Everyone should be able to protect themselves."

"Do you have any self defense training?" She asked as innocently as she could.

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Good. Then will you teach me?" asked Serenity brightly. At that comment Seto coughed as he tried to swallow what he had been drinking.

"What? Are you crazy? I didn't mean me teach you. Find someone else."

"But I don't want to find anyone else. I want you to teach me. Please," she begged crawling up to him.

"No," he said closing his eyes looking up unable to suppress a small smile. Daring to open his eyes he looked into her eyes. She was giving him her best begging look. It had won her many movie choices with Joey.

"If I do this. You owe me," he said firmly.

"Deal," she said hugging Seto without thinking. She pulled away smiling, not noticing what she had done or that Seto now had a semi red face.

LESSON ONE: Self-defense Serenity Style

"Ouch," moaned Serenity as she fell to the ground outside the Kaiba Mansion for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"My butt," she complained as she lay on her back. Seto sighed rubbing his temples asking himself why he had agreed to this. He had dubbed her the most horrible fighter he had ever seen. She hadn't been progressing at all in fact he thought she was progressively getting worse.

"The idea is to stay on your feet and block my attack," said Seto trying not to loose his patience.

"I tried that," she whined.

"Maybe we should try again tomorrow," he suggested not wanting to loose his temper.

"Agreed," said Serenity as she rubbed her sore butt.

LESSON 2: A Break Through...Sort Of...

"I did it! I did it! I did the kick and I didn't fall," shouted Serenity jumping up and down with excitement. She had just managed to do her first set of self defense moves without falling over. Kaiba just stood across from her; he couldn't believe she was celebrating over something like this.

In her excitement she unthinkingly wrapped her arms around Kaiba's waist hugging him. Kaiba was so shocked he couldn't keep the blush from creeping into his cheeks. He could feel her warm body pressed against his, making his heart race in his chest.

Breaking the hug suddenly Serenity continued her celebration not noticing Kaiba's rather red face.

"I will never understand girls," he thought rubbing his temples as Serenity let out another high pitched giggle.

LESSON 3: Hormones

"How is it that you keep doing the same things wrong over and over? Never mind don't answer that, just watch," said an exacerbated Seto as he went through the set of moves again. Finishing he looked up at Serenity who was staring at him blankly.

"Do...what...I...did," he said slowly. Serenity stuck her tongue out and attempted the set of moves Seto had just shown her, in the process proving she had indeed inherited the Wheeler sense of balance as she tripped over her own feet and fell into Kaiba. Catching him uncharacteristically flat footed they both tumbled to the ground with a thud. Serenity had been lucky enough to be the one who landed on top. Opening her eyes she looked into the eyes of a moaning Seto.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" asked Serenity with concern in her voice. She still had not moved from her position on top of him.

"Could you get off, you're heavy," he said with a smirk. Frowning she got off making sure to put her entire weight on him first. Standing up she crossed her arms and smiled.

"Maybe if you were a better teacher you would have not been caught off guard."

"I was not caught off guard, I was distracted by you," he stated without thinking before realizing what he had just said. He quickly covered for his error,

"And your clumsiness. Reminds me of someone I know," he added with a smirk mentally kicking himself for the slip. Growling under her breath she gave him a death glare, making him grin even more. Rolling his eyes Kaiba walked behind her and put his hands on her bare arms moving them into position.

"Here. Like this." Putting his hands on her waist he turned her a bit to the left. He was so close to her, she could smell him. He smelled so wonderful. She felt so warm and safe in his arms. She had a flashback to when she had woken up in his arms. She could still remember the feeling.

"So warm," she muttered.

"What did you say? Are you even listening?" Seto asked after he had heard her comment. He had turned her around so he could face her. She had a dreamy look on her face.

"If you're not going to listen and take this seriously then I shouldn't even bother with you," he said his hands still on her arms and their faces where inches apart, he could smell her perfume, honey and vanilla.

"So close," he thought. Their lips inched closer, and their hearts raced.

"Uh s-sorry," she stuttered shattering the silence and bringing Kaiba back to reality.

"Maybe we should continue practice some other time?" said Kaiba quickly.

"Agreed," said Serenity looking down at Kaiba's hands still wrapped around her arms.

"Oh uh, sorry. See you Tomorrow," he said pulling his hands away hastily and backing away.

THAT NIGHT

Seto sat at his computer screen he had been staring at the same line of words for the past half an hour. He couldn't seem to get his mind off what had happened with Serenity during their practice session. He couldn't seem to stop the physical reactions he kept having when she was around. A part of him didn't want it to stop. It had been the first time in his life he had felt so attracted to another person. He could feel parts of his control slipping all the time. Before he met her he would never had agreed to help anyone learn to defend themselves. He still couldn't figure out why he had agreed in the first place. But today had almost pushed him over the edge. The feeling of her in his arms was almost too much for him to bear.

He flashbacked to when he woke up with her in his arms. Instead of walking her up, ordering her to get off, and then calling security he had let her stay where she was and then he fell back to sleep. Somehow it had felt right to have her in his arms like that, like she was meant to be there with him.

"Fate."

"Now I'm starting to sound like Yugi, and Isis," he thought ruefully.

TGIF

Serenity stretched her arms into the air as she walked out the front doors of Domino high.

It was the end of that day and it was Friday. She ran through the things she had to do that weekend in her head.

"Go to Seto's for training now, and then nothing but relax for the rest of the weekend."

She walked over to Seto's car where she waited for him to arrive. Glancing up at darkening sky she wondered if it would rain.

LESSON 4: THUNDERSTORMS AND GHOSTS

"OUCH!" Exclaimed Serenity as she hit the ground butt first. They had been practicing for a half an hour so far and since that time it had become progressively darker. Serenity had just gotten back to her feet when she felt a rain drop hit her nose. Looking up she felt more rain drops hit her face.

Then it was if they were standing under a waterfall. The rain came down so hard so fast that they where both thoroughly drenched by the time they made it to the front door, which was only a few meters away. They dripped their way through the front door and into the foyer. A maid rushed up to them a look of worry crossing her face.

"Find her something to change into," was all Kaiba said was he made his way upstairs. Turning around he spoke to Serenity.

"Once you have changed. Third floor, forth door on the right, we will finish our session."

Blinking Serenity turned to a smiling maid.

"I'm sorry to be such a both-," sneezed Serenity.

"Come on lets get you out of those wet clothes. I have just the thing," said the smiling maid.

Fifteen minutes later a bare foot Serenity climbed the vast stair case to the third floor. She was dressed in a pair of light pink hospital pants and a white tank top the maid had lent her. Serenity was very glad the maid lived at the mansion, and was nice enough to lend her some clothes. She opened the door to reveal a very large room with nothing in it. The walls were light green and the room itself was bright, a contrast to the rest of the house.

"This room is bigger then my apartment," she thought. Scanning the room she spotted Seto standing near the window ledge on the far side of the room watching the rain.

Closing the door behind her Serenity walked towards Kaiba. He turned around to face her when the door clicked shut.

An hour later their lesson finished, Seto rubbing the bridge of his nose muttering under his breath and Serenity rubbing her butt glad that the room had been carpeted.

Seto glanced towards the window only to find it was still pouring.

"You had better stay here until it lets up a bit."

"Um yah sure. And can we get something to eat, I'm starving," said Serenity with a smile. Smirking Kaiba led the way to the large Kitchen where they met Mokuba.

"BIG BROTHER! SERENITY!" he shouted happily.

They all sat down to eat, Mokuba telling Seto and Serenity all about his day.

"Oh yah I almost forgot. They say there is a hurricane and flood warning. No one should go outside tonight cause of the danger and all," Mokuba stated between bites.

"Guess that means you'll be staying here with us tonight," said Mokuba happily. She looked at Seto, who was wearing an unreadable expression.

"Is that okay? I don't want to be a bother," she said softly.

"Don't be ridiculous Serenity. You can stay, right Seto?" said Mokuba almost jumping out of his seat.

"Yes, you can stay the night," he confirmed as he got up from the table.

"I have work to do," he stated before walking away.

"Don't worry he always does that. Big brother is a real work-a-holic. He really needs a vacation and a girlfriend," said Mokuba nonchalantly. Serenity blushed at the thought of being Seto's girlfriend. Quickly shaking the impossible thought from her head.

For the next two hours Serenity played video games with Mokuba while Seto typed vigorously at his laptop.

"I WIN," shouted Mokuba just as the lights flickered out, followed by a string of curses from Seto.

"Better get the flashlights," said Mokuba jumping off the couch and jogging out the room.

Serenity looked across the room at Seto who was now standing behind his desk. There was enough light to see him and everything in the room but everything was now obscured in shadows. She involuntarily shivered, and walked over to Kaiba.

BANG!!!

Lightening lit up the sky followed by the bang of thunder. Serenity shut her eyes tight and clenched his fists until her knuckles where white. Fear gripped at her. She was definitely not a fan of thunder and lightning.

BANG!!!

She almost screamed when the next set of thunder and lighting hit. Too afraid to move, to afraid to breath she searched frantically around the room with her eyes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She tried to scream but nothing came out, so she just stood to terrified to turn around.

"Serenity are you okay," came Seto's calm voice from behind. Turning around tears spilling from her eyes she faced Seto.

BANG!!!

She yelped and wrapped her arms around his waist, shaking, burying her face into his chest. She began sobbing in fright when she felt his arms wrap around her and hold her tightly. He just held her tightly for a few minutes until he felt her stop shaking. He could smell honey and vanilla and he pulled her closer.

"Come on lets go find Mokuba," he said putting his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.

Taking her hand in his he gently pulled her out of the room.

Three minutes later Seto walked calmly into the kitchen with Serenity quite firmly attached to his arm in a death grip. He was starting to wonder whether he would ever get the feeling back to his arm. Another flash of lightning and bang of thunder hit sending Serenity shaking into his arms once again. Her eyes were shut so tightly she hadn't noticed Mokuba shining a flashlight at her and Kaiba.

Grumbling he pulled her off and tried to pry her fingers off his arm. Opening her eyes slightly she looked into the partially shadowed grinning face of Mokuba. He was holding a flashlight out to Kaiba who snatched it from his outreached hand. Ignoring his older brothers death glares Mokuba decided to use this situation to his advantage.

"Well it's getting pretty late so we should try to get some sleep. It will pretty hard since this is such a big house and you know ghosts and everything like to visit on nights like this."

"But don't worry Serenity they shouldn't bother you too much," he added with a laugh.

Serenity's eyes went wide with horror while Seto just rolled his eyes.

"Please Mokuba who believes in ghosts. It's ridiculous."

Finally removing Serenity's fingers Seto walked quickly out of the Kitchen leaving Serenity shaking with fear.

"Come on Serenity, I'll take you to your room," said Mokuba taking her hand and practically dragging her out of the Kitchen and up the stairs.

On the way Mokuba talked unceasingly about video games, stopping only to point to a single room on the way.

"This is Seto's room."

He pulled her to the end of the hall, opened the door and pushed her inside handing her a large t-shirt. He closed the door behind her before she could say anything. There was one thing that scarred Serenity more then thunderstorms. Large scary mansions at night or more importantly, ghosts. Shivering she blindly felt her way to a large bed in the center of the room. She slipped off the clothes she had borrowed earlier from the maid and pulled on the t-shirt then climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. She lay there in silence trying to order her thoughts.

"What a day," she sighed taking a deep breath breathing in a familiar scent.

"Seto," she thought wearily. "This must be his shirt."

BANG!!!

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly by a rather loud series of thunder and lightning. Pulling the covers closer to her she tried to block it out.

RAP RAP RAP

"Something is at the window," she thought frantically. Hiding under the covers she thought she heard a distant moan from somewhere above her. Then silence. Somehow she found the silence even more unbearable. Sliding out from under the covers she bolted from the room blindly. She ran down the hall directly into Seto's room panting. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to fight back her fear. Closing the door behind her she made her way blindly to the side of his bed. His room was almost pitch black but there was still enough light to make out the sleeping silhouette of Seto Kaiba. Reaching out she nudged Seto tentatively on the shoulder.

"Seto," she whispered.

"Seto, please wake up," she said a bit louder.

"Mmmm," he grumbled opening his eyes.

"What are you doing here,' he commanded sitting up and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I-I was scarred," she whispered suddenly finding her bare feet very interesting.

"What do you want me to do about it," said Kaiba unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice. Silent tears fell as Serenity stood in front of Kaiba's angry gaze. She couldn't think of anything to say, she didn't know herself why she thought he could do anything.

She clenched her shaking hands into fists at her sides and prepared herself to leave.

He couldn't understand why she was standing in front of him. His gaze traveled over her. Her auburn hair had fallen in such a way to obscure her eyes. She was wearing a black t-shirt that was far too big for her. It was her hands that had given him pause. She was shaking, appearing very frightened.

Turning she walked back to the door just as thunder hit again. She couldn't help but let out a small yelp of fright.

"Wait... you can stay," said Kaiba impulsively, hesitating slightly silently cursing his brother for telling Serenity about ghosts in the mansion.

Turning around Serenity made her way back to the bed, back to Seto.

She slid silently under the covers and pulled them up to her chin feeling more at ease lying beside him, listening to him breath.

"Thank-you," she whispered wiping the tears from her eyes.

He couldn't understand why he had let her stay. He didn't know why she had such a big effect on him. He couldn't explain his urge to protect her or why listening to her sleep calmed him.

MIDNIGHT

Seto Kaiba's eyes shot open to reveal Serenity wedged up against him. She had a very content look on her face and she was talking in her sleep.

"Oh no, not dodge ball," she muttered.

"Big brother, ewww, don't eat that it's fuzzy!" Kaiba had to stifle a laugh at that comment.

"She must be dreaming," he thought just as a hand reached around him. He felt her fingers move up underneath his shirt and across his chest sending him shivers.

"So warm, so nice. Seto," she almost purred. He was too shocked to react as she moved on top of him, straddling him and brushing her lips against his. She moved her hand from under his shirt so that it could join the other one in his hair. Moving her head she kissed his neck before sliding down a bit and resting her head on his chest. Kaiba lay in shock over what had just transpired. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and his face was red with embarrassment. No one had ever made him feel like that. He wondered mildly whether he should wake her up when he was drawn out of his thoughts by her muttering.

"Please I'm sorry. Let me out. Let me out."

"Don't make me go. I want to stay with Joey."

"Don't hurt him anymore. I will be good. No that hurts," whispered Serenity still asleep.

So many thoughts race around in Seto's mind. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He looked down at Serenity's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful. So innocent. He could imagine anyone wanting to hurt her. He thought about his own childhood. It was filled with pain, both physical and mental.

"I guess in that way we are the same," he said quietly unable to tear his eyes from her.

"I will protect you," he stated wrapping his arms around her.

He felt her relax into his embrace muttering softly into his ear before he fell asleep,

"Love as thou wilt..."

THE NEXT MORNING

Serenity opened her eyes slowly getting a strange sensation of de ja'vu. She was definitely not lying on the bed. Moving her head up she looked at the sleeping form of Seto Kaiba.

"Oh man he's going to freak out if he sees me like this," she thought mental kicking herself for being such a scardy cat in the first place.

"I will just pretend like this never happened and move off him without waking him up." Pulling her hands out of his hair slowly she started inching her way off him realizing his arms where wrapped tightly around her. She looked up again at his face noticing that he was smiling.

"You know you look good when you smile," said Serenity out loud before thinking.

"Glad you think so," he replied with a smirk.

"You're awake!" Screeched Serenity a few decibels too high.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, I forgot I move around when I sleep...," panicked Serenity.

"It's okay," he mumbled interrupting Serenity's frantic apology.

After a few moments of awkward silence Serenity couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you feeling okay?" This earned Serenity an annoyed glare and an equally annoyed comment.

"I should be asking you the same question. Not only do you move in your sleep but you also talk in your sleep."

"You would think you would get enough talking in while you're awake,' he added with a smirk.

"What did I say? Did I say anything embarrassing?" she asked shaking off the initial shock and the rude comment.

"Yes," said Kaiba playfully.

"Yes, what did I say?" asked Serenity moving up so she could look into his eyes.

"Your question shouldn't be, what did I say. It should be what did I do. If your going to worry about anything it should be that," said Kaiba closing his eyes pretending to go back to sleep his arms still wrapped around Serenity.

"What did I do?" echoed Serenity to herself.

"Well?" she asked Seto irritably trying to stop her face from turning red. When she received no response she attempted to sit up only to be pulled back down her lips inadvertently meeting Seto's in the action. She was about to pull away when she felt him kiss her. She liked the taste of his lips. She deepened the kiss allowing him access to her mouth their tongues intertwining with each other. His hands moved slowly down her spine giving her Goosebumps. Her hands reached into his hair and she moaned against him, his hands had found a sensitive spot on her lower back. She could feel her need rising in her coursing through her veins. She wanted him.

They broke apart after several minutes gasping for air. Seconds later he brought his lips to her neck leaving small marks on her milk white skin. She could feel his hot breath against her neck. His hands roamed under the shirt she wore tracing the top of her panties briefly before moving up her stomach to her supple breasts. She moaned again as his hands worked their magic, her need threatening her self control. He brought his lips to hers again, his tongue seeking access to her mouth.

He wanted her. He had never felt this kind of need before. This raw animal hunger. He broke the kiss and moved so he was on top. Looking briefly into each other eyes they saw a reflection of lust in each other. He kissed her with renewed passion his arousal becoming evident.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"Seto get up! It's already 9. Serenity's probably already downstairs eating," came Mokuba's voice on the other side of the door.

"I'm going to go look for her, hurry up,' he added before hurrying away.

Serenity and Seto just stared wide eyed at each other. Realizing Mokuba was going to look for her she pushed Seto off her suddenly and leapt off the bed.

"Oh no, Mokuba's looking for me," she said panicking running out of the room leaving Seto very confused.

"I will never understand women,' he muttered getting out of bed to take a very cold shower.

MONDAY AT SCHOOL

Serenity waited impatiently for lunch, she couldn't wait to see Seto. The events of Saturday were still vivid in her mind. She could still remember the way Seto's lips had felt against hers. Closing her eyes she could almost feel his warm breath on her neck as he kissed her softly. A blush crept into her cheeks as she remembered finding several marks on her neck when she returned home.

The bell rang loudly bringing Serenity out of her day dreams. She rushed out of the class room towards their tree to see him.

Serenity hurried down the hall past the cafeteria, if she hadn't been in school she would have run. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest thoughts of Seto in her head; she could almost hear his voice.

"Wait!" he mind reeled.

"That is his voice."

Slowing her pace she crept down the hall following the sound of his voice.

"He sounds angry,' she guessed. Peaking around the wall she saw from behind him that his arms were folded and he was surrounded by six giggling girls.

"...I told you. Leave me alone," he spat venomously glaring at the girls. A few of the shyer ones backed away a bit and averted their eyes. The boldest girl narrowed her eyes and glared at him,

"Why not?"

"Because no one in this school is worth my time, least of all the stupid girls at Domino High. Don't presume that if I talk to you that means I like you. I am a multi billionaire, and you lower class people, you aren't worth my time, your beneath me," sneered Kaiba fixing his cold glare on the lead girl.

Tears formed in Serenity's eyes her head lowing in shame.

"How could I have thought..." she asked herself.

Turning around she ran as fast as she could down the halls and out of the building. She ran all the way home letting the tears consume her.

Seto walked calmly toward his lunch time spot. He still harboured mixed feelings towards Serenity. He had spent the better part of the weekend trying to figure out how he felt about Serenity. A part of him wanted to be with her. He craved her attentions even if he couldn't always admit it to himself. They certainly had a lot to talk about.

He sat down surprised to find Serenity hadn't arrived yet. She was usually there before him already halfway through her lunch.

He waited.

She never came.


	3. Chapter 3

**LOVE AS THOU WILT **

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of YuGiOh

FRIDAY

"GO AWAY JOEY," yelled Serenity fighting back another wave of tears.

"Serenity you have to come to school. You've already missed three days," pleaded Joey through her door. Putting his ear up against her door straining to hear her answer, instead he heard crying. Deciding to give it up he looked down at his watch. He would have to leave if he was to make it to school on time. He hated leaving his sister in this state but he really had no choice, he couldn't afford to miss class with his lousy grades.

"See yah after school then sis," he said softly through her door before making his exit from their small apartment.

Serenity had barely registered her brother's departure. She lay face down in her pillow feeling as if the world was about to end. Every time she tried to rationalize her emotions she would just get depressed and end up crying. She tried everything to forget Kaiba's comments but they remained lodged in her mind.

"How can this happen? I don't want to like him. Why do I have to like him? Why did I kiss him back? How can I face him? He's probably waiting at school ready to laugh at how naïve I am for actually thinking he could like me. I mean he's Seto Kaiba! Argh! How do I get myself into these situations?" thought Serenity desperately.

Her fingers brushed against the almost completely faded marks on her neck and collar bone sending shivers through her body. His kiss had felt so good, better then she could have possibly imagined. It was hard to believe that someone could invoke the number of feelings that Serenity had felt as Seto had with his kiss. She couldn't get the memory of his kiss out of her mind. It had been the most wonderful kiss she had ever experienced. The kind she had only dreamed or read about. She remembered how soft his lips were and how passionate he was. It had surprised her and created so many new feelings in her. She had felt like her whole body was on fire with need. She had wanted him so desperately it was almost unbearable when it ended. She tried to shake the images of Seto from her mind, every time she thought of him she could feel her need rising.

"Love as thou wilt..." echoed through her mind. Shaking her head reminding herself that,

"Billionaires don't fall in love with nobody's like Serenity Wheeler."

"It's just a crush," she reminded herself over and over, those four words becoming her mantra.

"I will forget about him just as he has probably forgotten about me. It will be easy," she thought trying to reassure her-self.

In a daze she walked to the bathroom and had a much needed cold shower.

AT SCHOOL

"Where's Serenity," inquired Yugi noticing Joey walking to school alone.

"Ah she's still upset 'bout something. Must be that time of the month," he laughed receiving a smack from Tea.

"You boys just don't get it do you. Every time a girl gets a little emotional you say it must be that time of the month. All guys are pigs," she said sourly glaring at Yugi. Yugi swallowed nervously and questioned Tea, "

"Why is Serenity angry then?"

"Because she just got her heart broken," replied Tea with a matter-of-factly expression.

"Heart…Broken…Serenity," echoed Joey still trying to put the pieces together. Realizing her error Tea covered quickly with another excuse,

"Or it could be that she's worried doing poorly on a test."

Joey blinked once and grinned putting a hand behind his head.

"Yah that's probably it. Good think'in Tea."

Letting out a sigh of relief she noticed Yugi still staring at her. Looking away hurriedly a faint blush on her cheeks she walked in silence towards the school.

Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks.

"So Serenity isn't sick, she's avoiding me," he thought bitterly clenching his fists. He had overheard the entire conversation inadvertently as he walked towards the school from his car. Stalking back towards his car he was determined to see her and give her a piece of his mind.

20 Minutes later Serenity wandered out of the shower and into her kitchen. She hadn't bothered to dry her hair which hung limp and damp down her back. She looked at her reflection in the microwave, she thought she looked old and grey. Turning her attention to the fridge she rummaged through it looking for something other then week old pizza when she heard a knock. Closing the fridge door she walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. All she saw was a black shirt and a white trench coat.

"Seto?" she asked herself, confused by his appearance.

Opening the door slowly she stared blankly at her feet unable to meet his eyes. He ignored her and walked briskly into the apartment, he was determined to find out why he was being ignored. He hated being ignored.

Closing the door she turned to face the fuming Seto in front of her still unable to meet his eyes.

"Why are you here?" her voice barely above a whisper. Not bothering with an answer Kaiba launched into interrogation style questioning.

"What's your problem why are you avoiding me? I had to find out from your brother that you weren't sick, that you were here," he sneered invading her personal space.

"Do you think you're too good for me? Was our friendship a joke? Where you trying to humiliate me?"

Her tongue felt thick in her mouth. She wanted to tell him that she had feelings for him. That she wanted to be with him. She wanted to tell him so badly, but the words were caught in her throat and she dared not speak them. She couldn't forget that they were from two very different worlds.

Serenity remained silent, staring up at him, her expression blank. He waited for her answer. When she remained silent he let out a disgusted sound and backed away.

"He deserves something, a reason," she thought looking into his cold blue eyes.

"I-I just don't think were right together. I'm beneath you," she stated breaking eye contact and whispering the last three words.

"Beneath me? What?" he asked his brows knitting in confusion.

"You-you said to those girls that you were upper class and that lower class girls were beneath you, and not worth your time. I'm sorry I was such a burden. I promise I will leave you alone from now on," said Serenity looking up at him once again tears sliding down her pale cheeks.

"I didn't mean-"he started before she interrupted him.

"You don't have to apologize. Your right. And you have the responsibility of maintaining your image."

"Love as thou wilt," surfaced in his mind. Her words. He hadn't understood what it meant until now. Now he understood. He looked at her. He was at a crossroads. He would make his choice. The words formed on his lips,

"Love as thou wilt."

She opened her mouth and then closed it without uttering a single word. She just stared at him bearing an expression of shock. It had taken her several moments to regain her composure and question him.

"Where did you hear that?"

"You," was all he said.

"Me? But when? How?" she asked trying to no avail to remember ever telling him those words and what they meant.

"The night of the storm. You talk in your sleep. It was the last thing you said. I didn't understand what it meant until now though," he answered his face betraying nothing of what he felt.

"Oh," was the only word she could say. She hadn't anticipated this. Of all the scenario's that she had gone over in her head this one had never even occurred to her. Her only response to this situation now was silence.

Her tears fell unabated to the floor. She had made up her mind, she would make her choice.

"You know it was my mother who told me those words when I was very young. It had been when my mother and father were still married. I was crying. I was so scared. I had seen my parents fight. I watched as my mother come home from work and look at my dad, telling him that he should get a job. I remember that he had been sleeping on the couch with a bottle in his hand. He threw the bottle to the ground…it broke…and they started to argue. I wished Joey was there so he could protect me, but he was a school. There was no where to go our house was so small. So I watched. After a while he walked away, to go to the bar probably. When he left. My mom, she cried. She cried for a long time. I watched. I walked over to her and gave her a hug and I remember asking her why someone she loved made her cry. And she told me the reason. She said Love as thou wilt. She said that you can't choose who you fall in love with. You only get one chance at true happiness, so you can't let it pass you by. I will never forget those words. " She paused for a few moments before continuing.

"I don't think what we have is love right yet. Not now. It's too soon. But if you are willing I think that we could work. I like being with you. I don't know why. You are my complete opposite. I would like to give it a shot you and me," stated Serenity trying to sound confident. She had just taken a leap into the unknown, into the abyss hoping he would catch her.

His hands clenched into fists at his sides until his knuckles turned white and his nails bit into his flesh. He had come to a crossroads the moment he acknowledged Serenity and let himself feel for her. Now in this moment he had to make a choice.

She had caught him off guard. When he had overheard Joey, he knew how he felt, he knew what he was going to do, and most of all, he knew what he was going to say. But this, this was something new and untried. Seto looked at Serenity. She stood before him with nothing to hide, and he, he had everything to hide. She was beauty and light and purity. He never wanted to hurt her. Somewhere deep inside he knew, if she saw the real him. It would hurt her. It would hurt her more in the long run then if he broke it off now. Taking a step back he looked into her eyes. She was everything Gonzoboro warned him to stay away from.

"Women make you weak," he had said.

"I am not weak," his mind yelled, taking a step back.

Serenity watched the emotions play in his eyes. She knew his heart was in turmoil. And then nothing. His eyes betrayed nothing but coldness.

Closing his eyes he turned.

"Last chance," his mind whispered. Opening the door he walked out of her life and away from love.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my story. Sorry it took so long. I don't think this will be the ending…Im not really sure if I want to leave it like this…what do you think?

P.s. To all those who read my other story a lesson in love…I will attempt to get another chapter out soon…I'm having some troubles for I am experiencing writers block on that particular chapter.

PIXIE


End file.
